Hello Baby
by KimKaChoi
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo dan Kim Mingyu,dua makhluk yang tak pernah akur sampai suatu ketika ada seorang bayi yang hadir diantara mereka . . . akankah bayi itu menumbuhkan rasa antara keduanya?atau tidak meanie
1. chapter 1

(Author pov)

"ishhhh maumu apasih Kim!"

"apa?!aku hanya ingin jalan kenapa kau menghalangiku Jeon"

"Yakkk! disini jalannya luas kau pikir luas koridor sekolah ini sekecil di got,awas aku mau lewat"

"kalau mau lewat ya lewat saja apa,apa susahnya sih memberiku jalan aku mau lewat sini"

"TAPI AKU DULU YANG LEWAT SINI!"

"Yakkk!biasa aja dong gk usah ngegas njing"

"Dasar upil kuda"

"panu tapir"

"triplek"

"k-kau!dasar hitam,buluq,dekil,jelek,tak tau diri"

maaf ming aing nistain kamu - choi

elu nistain gua apa miror sih - kmg

keduanya - choi

yaa~ segitu dulu kebiasaan Mingyu dan Wonwoo,mau di sekolah,di jalan,di komplek rumah,di pager,di pasar,intinya di mana aja mereka itu always ribut. kalau mereka berdua udah ribut itu bikin semua orang pusing dan mereka berdua ini ya selalu ngeributin hal yang gak penting.

contohnya entah itu sempak pororo Wonwoo yang bisa nyangkut di deket kamar mingyu,atau nggk Mingyu yang layangannya nyangkut di pohon beringin *eh kagak maksudnya tuh pohon mangga yang demak

mah Wonwoo,pokoknya masalah kecil itu bisa jadi masalah besar.

pada bingung gak kenapa mereka berdua bisa bertengkar kek gitu?,jadi tuh gini guys Mingyu dan Wonwoo itu udah lama kenal mungkin dari orok karna orang tua mereka itu sahabat. awalnya sih mereka berdua itu akur sampe gk bisa di pisahin.

sampe suatu ketika pas mereka main bersama itu Wonwoo mau pinjem robot barunya mingyu tapi gk dikasih dan akhirnya Wonwoo yang sebel gk dikasih pinjem robot sama Mingyu pun ngambek trus robotnya Mingyu itu gak sengaja kebanting gitu dan rusak dah,ngeliat robotnya rusak si Mingyu akhirnya marah dan ngebuang boneka eddy(temennya pororo ntuh) dan nyemplung deh di got.dan pas liat si eddy nyemplung si Wonwoo tambah ngambek nangis dan gk mau main lagi sama mingyu,pas Mingyu mau minta maaf tapi si Wonwoo gak mau dia sampe dendam sama Mingyu dan berkelanjutan sampe sekarang mereka duduk di bangku kelas 2 SMA.

Jeon's Family home

"Wonu besok mommy akan nyusul daddy kamu di Amerika mungkin kami akan tinggal sementara disana" Ucap nyonya Jeon

"Wait?oh my god!what!oh my god!"

kobam samuel - choi

"Jadi kamu harus mandiri sekarang dan mommy minta kamu sama mingyu itu akur,mau sampe kapan kamu dendam sama dia?lagian si mingyu juga-"

"Stop mom,sudahlah wonu pusing dan sampai kapanpun kami tidak akan akur" Ucap wonwoo kesal dan pergi dari ruang makan keluarganya,tapi belum sampai langka ketiga nyonya Jeon sudah berbicara

"Ini keputusan mutlak Jeon Wonwoo dan kau akan hidup bersama mingyu satu aparterment dan jika kau mau melanggarnya maka mommy tak segan untuk mencoretmu dari kartu keluarga sekarang" Ucap nyonya Jeon dan itu membuat wonwoo diam seribu bahasa tubuhnya membeku.

'Mommy~ astaga kenapa kau tega padaku mom' astaga aku hanya mebatin inginku menangis sekarang bagaimana mommy bisa berbicara seperti itu? - jww

Kim's family home

"Mingyu sayang anaknya bunda yang paling ganteng besok bunda bakal tinggal sama ayah kamu di Amerika"

"Loh?bunda kok ninggalin mingyu sendiri sih?"

"Gak sendiri kok,kamu sama wonu tinggal bersama di aparterment deket sekolah kalian"

"Hah?!bun yang bener aja dong masa mingyu tinggal sama si triplek itu sih?"

Eh anju di kata gue triplek,dasar buluq -jww

Kenyataan kali won -choi

"Kau akan tinggal bersamanya jika kau masih ingin menjadi anak bunda maka kau harus menurut"

"Tapi bun"

"Atau kucoret kau dari daftar sisilah keluarga?bagaimana sayang?"

Kok gini amat idup si ganteng? -kmg yang tersakiti emak

TBC dulu yakk -choi


	2. shocked

(flashback)

"Wonu apa kau suka eddy?"

"Ehmm aku suka,kenapa"

"Dia persis denganmu dan itu lucu"

"Apa aku juga lucu Gyuie?"

"Iya kau dan eddy itu sama-sama lucu,aku suka kalian ah tidak aku suka padamu Wonu"

"Kalau begitu Wonu juga suka sama Gyuie"

(flashback end)

(Mingyu pov)

'Sejujurnya dan paling jujur aku sangat merindukan wonu,suaranya,tertawanya,sikapnya semuanya. aku masih memegang boneka eddy kesayangannya dulu yang sempatku buang di got mengingat itu semua membuatku tersenyum betapa konyolnya kami bahkan sampai sekarang.'

'Wonu yang sekarang itu menyebalkan tapi dia masih lucu dan satu hal lagi dia masih my jeonsan'

"Sayang apa kau sudah mengemasi barangmu?"

"Sudah bun"

"Baiklah ayo kita ke aparterment barumu,kurasa Wonwoo sudah menunggu lama"

"ehmm"

"Mingyu sayang kamu harus ingat kalau kamu itu harus menjaga Wonwoo,paham?"

"Hngg~iya aku paham bun"

"Itu baru anak bunda"

'Dan tak lama aku melihat apartermentku yang akanku tempati bersama wonwoo,lumayan besar sih dan tanpa sadar pandanganku jatuh pada wonwoo yang sedang memeluk dalgi boneka anjing yang pernah aku berikan sewaktu kecil dulu'

'Masih disimpan ternyata pikirku sudah di buang dan tanpa kusadari dia terlihat imut dan manis'

ini godaan mah -kmg

(Pov end)

(Author pov)

Sesampainya di aparterment,mereka melihat ruangan disana

"Nahini aparterment baru kalian,dan disini hanya ada 1 kamar tidur" ucap mommy wonwoo

"Tunggu!apa mom?1 kamar tidur?aku akan tidur bersama si hitam ini?" Tunjuk wonwoo ke mingyu yang kebetulan ada di hadapannya

"Heh triplek siapa juga yang mau tidur dengamu ha?!"

"Siapa yang kau sebut triplek?!dasar buluq"

"Apa kau bilang?yakk!aku tak pernah rasis kau tau"

"Tapi kau memanggilku triplek"

"Itu kenyataan!"

"Kalau begitu kau juga buluq,hitam,dekil menyebalkan dan itu adalah fakta!"

"Ehmm woohi apa kau yakin meninggalkan meraka berdua?" Bisik minji bunda dari mingyu

"Kukira mereka akan baik-baik saja minji"

Setelah kejadian tadi siang kini mingyu diam di meja makan sedangkan wonwoo dia hanya melihat drama kesukaanya di tv.

Bagaimana dengan ibu mereka?ibu mereka sudah pergi beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Hei triplek apa kau tak lapar?"

"Aku bukan triplek!aku punya nama jadi berhenti memanggilku triplek"

"Kau juga mengataiku buluq dan itu rasis asal kau tau"

"Sudalah ini sudah malam,aku tak ingin ribut denganmu kim"

"Siapa juga yang cari ribut"

Malam yang panjang bagi kedua orang itu,dan terkadang masih ada adu mulut dari mereka berdua.

Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka tinggal bersama,dan tidur bersama hanya saja mereka memberi pembatas di kasur mereka.

"Maaf aku baru pulang,tadi aku latihan untuk pertandingan basket"

"Hmm"

"W-wonu"

"What?!"

"Tidak jadi,sudah lupakan!" ucap mingyu yang berlalu di hadapan wonwoo

'Eh ada apa dengan dia?dia memanggil namaku?tumben hari ini kita tidak bertengkar?eh kenapa deg-degan?' batin wonwoo

Setelah kepergian mingyu tak berapa lama ada suara bel dari aparterment mereka,buru-buru wonwoo membuka pintu tapi nihil dia tidak menemukan sesuatu kecuali keranjang.

"MINGYUUUUUU!!!!"

"Apasih tidak usah teriak ini bukan hutan bego" sahut mingyu yang berlari menghampiri wonwoo di depan pintu

"Eh i-itu apa?tunggu apa ini ha?!hei triplek" ucap mingyu yang berdiri sudah disamping wonu dan menatapnya.

Tak lama kemudian suara bayi dari keranjang itu keluar

"Oekkkk...oekkkkk...oekkkk"

anggep aja suara bayi nangis - choi

"I-ini bayi siapa" ucap mereka berdua bersamaan

"Cepat bawa masuk saja bayinya" ucap wonwoo

Saat mingyu akan mengangkat keranjang itu tak sengaja saja surat yang jatuh

TBC

*maap ya guys kalau alurnya aku buat cepet soalnya kalau lama ntar pusing sendiri,dan tebak aja apa isi suratnya


	3. welkam

"Eh ada surat nih" ucap mingyu

"Yaudah buruan baca" sahut wonwoo yang udah anteng duduk di sofa sambil gendong tuh bayi.

"Etdah sabar napa plek"

"Apa katamu?!plek?!triplek maksudmu hah?!"

"Usttt,diem itu bayi lagi tidur btw plek situ udah kaya mama muda aja"

Pengen rasanya wonwoo itu gaplok mingyu sekarang tapi dia inget kalau dia tuh lagi gendong bayi.

Lagian wonwoo itu cowok asli kok ya walaupun parasnya itu cancie banget.

"Dear mas bambang" ucap mingyu waktu lagi baca surat

"Lah bambang sapa luq"

"Eh nama aing itu mingyu bukan buluq"

"Eh situ juga tadi ngehina aing triplek" sahut wonwoo santai sambil mainin pipi gembil tuh bayi

Pengen uga akutuh won - choi

Jadi bayi dulu aja lu - wonu cancie

-_-! - choi

"Mas aku udah ngelahirin bayi kita,aku udah ngebesarin dia sampai umur 5 bulan aja soalnya aku gak mampu buat beli susu ataupun perlengkapan dia,tolong jaga dia ya mas dan tolong jangan cari aku lagi dia aku serahin ke kamu sepenuhnya dia juga belum aku kasih nama surat-surat dan keperluan lainnya ada di dalam tas. Makasih

Tertanda

Inem"

"Lah belum di kasih nama dia" ucap mingyu sehabis baca suratnya

"Trus kasih nama apa nih bayi"

"kim min woo" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Eh napa ngikut sih?!" Tanya wonwoo gk terima

"Lah sapa yang ngikut sih plek,itu nama ngalir aja dari otak aing"

"Ah sudahlah,trus nih bayi mau tidur dimana?" Tanya wonwoo

"Ya di kamar kita lah,ya kali dia tidur di sofa plek"

"Plek plak plek,tampol juga dah dasar buluq" ucap wonwoo yang beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar

'Blammm' (suara pintu ketutup)

Dan mingyu ditinggal sendiri di sofa

miris lu tem - choi

Bacot ah! lah salah orang ganteng apa coba?kan bener dia kek triplek eh tapi entar yang jaga minu sapa atuh? - kmg

Jam 02.00 dini hari

"Oekkk...oekkkk...oekkk..."

Suara tangis pun pecah membuat salah satu dari 2 pria tersebut terbangun.

"Eunggg...oh minu kenapa bangun?ini masih pagi" ucap mingyu yang terbangun mendengar suara tangis minu.

Mingyu pun berinisiatif untuk menenangkan minu dengan cara nepok nepok tuh pantat bayi. tapi bukannya diem sang bayi makin nangis.

Mingyu udah panik,mau bangunin wonwoo tapi tak tega akhirnya mingyu gendong minu buat keluar kamar dan masih nepok nepok tuh pantat bayi.

"Minu cup cup cup appa disini sayang"

'Appa?lah ini bukan anak aing' batin mingyu

"Minu jangan nangis lagi nanti eomma minu terbangun,diem ya sayang" ucap mingyu lagi

'Lah kapan aing nikahin si triplek?eh otw lah'

#kaemgeotwnikahsamawonwoo

Dan ajaibnya tuh bayi langsung diem dan si bayi tersenyum ke mingyu membuat mingyu gemes sendiri.

"Eh ketawa,anak appa ketawa" ucap mingyu sambil gesek gesekin kepalanya ke perut sang bayi

"Nah sekarang minu tidur sama appa ya,tapi jangan nangis lagi nanti eomma beneran bangun" ucap mingyu yang udah duduk anteng di sofa sambil letakin si minu di dada bidangnya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mingyu ternyata si wonwoo ngeliat doi sama si bayi dari tadi.

Sebenernya wonwoo itu udah bangun pas denger suara tangisan minu makin kenceng,eh pas mau bangun si minu udah di gendong aja sama mingyu.

Dan berakhirlah wonwoo dengerin percakapan mingyu dan minu,terkadang juga semburat merah muncul di pipinya dan jangan lupa sudut bibirnya yang naik ke atas membentuk lengkungan kurva.

"Adem rasanya" ucap wonwoo yang udah ngelangkah ke arah sofa sambil ngebawa selimut.

Wonwoo masangin selimut buat mingyu dan sang bayi.

"Ming gue kangen lo,tapi lo itu nyebelin banget tau. Btw gue udah maafin lo kok" ucap wonwoo sambil ngelus kepala mingyu.

"Ehm...minu mulai sekarang kamu anak eomma sama appa aja ya" lanjutnya dan nyium kepala minu.

Sesudah itu wonwoo kembali ke kamar dengan senyum yang tak luntur dari bibirnya.

TBC guys,btw gimana menurut kalian sama nih ff?maaf soal bahasanya jadi abstrak gituoh iya welkam tu de jungle baby minu


	4. baby box

Secercah cahaya masuk ke dalam kamar mingyu dan wonwoo melewati jendela.

Membangunkan wonwoo yang memang tidur di kamar karna mingyu sedang tidur di sofa bersama si bayi.

Cahaya yang masuk tampak sedikit mengganggu wonwoo dari tidurnya itu.

"Hoammm...ughh sudah pagi ya" Tanya wonwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Heh masih jam 6,tumben aku bangun jam segini?" Ucap wonwoo sambil melirik jam di meja.

(Wonwoo pov)

'Hari minggu ini untuk pertama kalinya aku bangun pagi setelah 18 tahun. Kerenkan guys . Bangun tidur kuterus mandi tidak lupa mengosok gigi.bacanya gk usah sambil nyanyi ya. Lalu kubersihkan dulu tempat tidurku sebelum kulangkahkan kakiku untuk keluar kamar.'

'Saat aku keluar kamar hal yang aku lihat adalah mingyu masih tertidur di sofa dengan pulasnya.minu? Bayi itu sudah tak berada di pelukan mingyu lagi melainkan dia berada di kursi sofa sambil menghisap jempolnya.'

'Saking gemesnya liat tuh bayi jadi aku langsung ngambil si minu dah,jadi kek sekarang aku gendong dia'

"Eh minu anaknya eomma cancie udah bangun ya?" Tanyaku padahal minu masih bisa ngomong

Won lo pan laki? - choi

Iya,mang napa gk suka lo? - wonu cancie

Bukan gitu cuman inget gender dong,masa manggilnya eomma sih - choi

Serah gue dong,cancie mah bebas - wonu cancie

Kuarepppmu won,ora ngoros aku -_-! - choi

끝 back to story

Pov end

(Author pov)

Saat ini wonwoo sedang berada di dapur sambil membuka tas yang di berikan saat minu tiba di apartermentnya.

Seperti perlengkapan bayi biasanya dia menemukan popok,bedak,apapun keperluan bayi dan juga beberapa helai pakaian. Saking asiknya wonwoo si minu pun menangis di pelukannya.

"E-eh kok nangis sih?" Ucap wonwoo panik.

Dan akhirnya wonwoo bangunin mingyu

"Tem si minu nangis nih" Ucap wonwoo sambil membangunkan mingyu dan sayangnya mingyu gak bangun,bahkan tangisan minu semakin kencang.

"Eh kebo bangun napa lu ah,cup...cup...minu sayang appa kamu susah di bangunin udah jangan nangis ya sayang" ucap wonwoo sambil nepok nepok tuh pantat bayi tapi tangisnya masih tidak mau berhenti membuat wonwoo frustasi.

"Mingyu bangun napa sih?ini si minu nangis gyu" tapi apa daya wonwoo si kebo item *dibaca mingyu guys* itu masih tak mau bangun juga.

Akhirnya dengan inisiatif wonwoo dia membawa minu ke dalam kamar lalu menidurkan minu,wonwoo pun mengecek semuanya dan ternyata popok yang minu pakai itu sudah basah jadi membuat bayi itu tak nyaman.

Dan untungnya wonwoo tau bagaimana mengurus bayi soalnya waktu itu dia pernah mengurus jungkook sepupu wonwoo yang ada di busan.

Wonwoo pun mengambil perlengkapan bayi di dapur dan kembali lagi kekamar,kalau begini wonwoo seperti seorang mama muda. Wonwoo begitu telaten memasangkan popok pada minu dan membuat si bayi itu merasa nyaman,tapi tiba tiba saat mingyu sudah anteng dia malah menangis lagi.

"Ehmm..apa minu lapar?" Itu suara mingyu yang sudah berada di samping wonwoo

"Eh lu kalau kebo tau aturan juga dong!ini si minu nangis mulu!gimana sih lu kalau jadi bapak!gua tampol juga dah lu!" Bentak wonwoo

"Masih pagi nu,lu kayak ibuk ibuk tau kalau lagi gini btw kalau gue bapaknya berarti lu ibuknya dong?"

"E-eh?tau ah udah buat sarapan sana!ini minu laper gue juga laper" Ucap wonwoo meninggalkan mingyu di kamar.

(Ruang makan)

"Lah nu kata laper?kok sarapannya kagak lu makan?" Tanya mingyu melihat wonwoo asik menyuapkan bubur bayi ke minu

"Kalau gue makan trus si minu gimana ha?diakan masih bayi,lu kira bayi bisa makan sendiri" Ucap wonwoo yang masih menyuapi minu.

Sesekali wonwoo mencium pipi gembil si bayi,kalau begini mereka seperti keluarga kecil yang baru mendapatkan bayi.

"Kalau begitu gue yang nyuapin lu" Ucap mingyu dan mengambil sendok wonwoo

"Ti-tidak aku bisa makan sendiri!kau sudah selesai makankan?kalau begitu suapi minu dan aku akan makan sarapanku"

"Cih dasar"

Selesai makan sekarang mereka berdua sedang duduk di sofa bersama minu tentunya yang berada di pangkuan wonwoo.

Memang keluarga goal banget.

"Ma..." 2 kata itu membuat wonwoo maupun mingyu kaget

"Eh aing di panggil ma sama si minu" Ucap wonwoo heboh pasalnya si bayi itu juga menatap wonwoo.

"Minu sekarang coba ucapkan appa" Ucap mingyu

"Pa..." Jawab minu dan membuat kedua orang itu girang sendiri

"Eh btw minu bakal tidur di mana?" Tanya mingyu

"kata lu di kamar,bego ya lu" Jawab wonwoo ketus

"Ih bukan gitu plek,maksudnya si minu gak di belikan box bayi gitu?trus yang ngurusin minu pas kita sekolah siapa?" Tanya mingyu

"Kalau gitu habis ini kita beli box bayi aja dan kalau urusan jaga minu gue tau siapa orang bisa ngurus dia" ucap wonwoo dengan santainya,sedangkan si bayi hanya diem sambil ngisep jempolnya dan dia fokus pada acara tv yang menampilkan kartun upin dan ipin.

Lah santai banget si triplek - kmg

Ehe(') i'm coming - jww

Eungg?(_) - kmw

Tbc dulu guys..

Hayo siapa yang bakal jagain baby minu?

maaf gk bisa bales review kalian tapi aku baca kok,maaf aku gk ahli buat buat cerita panjang2 guys akutuh ngambil garis besar yang ada di otak aku aja hahaha.makasih udh ngasih review lop you dah. n fyi ini ff juga ada di wp aku guys di @IriaChoi di add ya wp aku guys


	5. shopping

Tepat pukul 11.00 mingyu dan wonwoo pergi untuk membeli segala kebutuhan minu.

Suasana di dalam mobil di isi dengan suara dari minu,bayi 5 bulan itu sangat aktif.

Terkadang membuat mingyu dan wonwoo ketawa,tak sampai 15 menit mereka kini telah sampai. Wonwoo yang menggendong minu sedangkan mingyu menggoda minu yang berada di gendongan wonwoo.

'Wahh mereka benar benar keluarga bahagia'

'Bayinya lucu'

'Ibunya juga sangat cantik'

'Wahh dia tampan'

Sedangkan mereka berdua eh bukan berdua sih lebih tepatnya mingyu doang yang senyum menanggapi beberapa orang berkomentar tentang mereka. Padahal mereka gak tau kalau wonwoo itu cowok bukan cewek.

Wonwoo?ya tau sendirikan ya mukanya itu datar banget sedatar tembok.namanya juga tsundere guys muka boleh datar tapi pipinya udah merah kek tomat gitu.

Melihat kejadian itu mingyu ou menoleh pada wonwoo dan tak lupa menggoda wonwoo juga.

"Aduh eomma cancie,hahaha"

"Hai macanya appa kim,mama cantik nih asek"

Dan wonwoo hanya menanggapi dengan gerlingan mata,dia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi makhluk buluq kayak mingyu.

Lama berjalan mereka akhirnya nyampe juga di tempat keperluan bayi.

"Selamat datang nyonya dan tuan,ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Ucap pegawai itu menyambut wonwoo dan mingyu

"Eh saya ini cowok mbak bukan cewek ngapain di panggil nyonya" sahut wonwoo ngegas. Wonwoo tuh udah ngempet di katain cantik kek cewe,padahal mah kenyataannya si wonwoo emang cancie.

Bacod choi - jww si singa betina

Selow kali nu,pms lu - choi

Pms!pms kancut beha onta ha! - jww si singa betina

(」ﾟﾛﾟ)｣ - choi

"Loh mbak eh maksud saya mas cowok?kok cancie sih mbak?mbak uke ya?"

"Uke-uke,uke pala lu ha?!"

"Udahlah nu,lu itu emang uke...mbak maafin istri saya ya,ya maklum lah ibuk ibuk muda suka ngegas gitu" Ucap mingyu dan bungkukin badanya.

Istri?ambyar akutuh - jww emak2 cancie

Mendengar ucapan mingyu seperti itu membuat rona diwajah wonwoo mencuat.

"Ecieee,mas istrinya malu malu kucing tuh.ok kalau begitu ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya si pegawai.

"Bangke" Decih wonwoo pada si mbak.

"Ehmm gini mbak saya mau beli box bayi,kereta dorong bayi-" Belum selesai mingyu ngomong sudah terputus wonwoo.

"Pokok intinya kita cari semua atribut bayi dan keperluan bayi" sahut wonwoo.

"Baik,mari ikut saya" Kata pegawai itu dan berjalan ke tempat yang wonwoo dan mingyu cari,disusul oleh mereka berdua yang mengikuti si pegawai dari belakang.

Tiba tiba mingyu ngelingkarin tanggannya di pinggang membuat wonwoo berjengit kaget.

"Ngapain sih tem"

"Kan gue sekarang jadi suami lu"

"Dalam mimpi lu,jedor gue aja belum main nikah nikah aja ku"

"Kode nih nu?"

"E-eh?!"

"Maaf,kita sudah sampai silakan anda mencari barang yang anda inginkan" Ucap pegawai itu.

Eh mulut laknut,untung ada si mbak - jww

͡ ͜ʖ ͡ - kmg

Diabetes akutuh kalau liat pasangan ini - mbak mbak pegawai

Sama aing ugha mbak - choi

Mereka udah kelar tuh beli atribut buat si minu.

Jadi sekarang mereka ada di kasir,trus wonwoo masukin si minu ke stoler barunya yang mahal.

Kalau kata si wonu "masa calon ceo cari barang diskonan,kan gak banget kasihan minu ntar bisa gatel gatel pake barang murah"

Setalah ngomong gitu akhirnya mingyu langsung memilih barang yang mahal buat si anak biar gak gatal gatal.

Keknya 2 orang ini ketularan om josh deh (_)ﾉ - ming

"Totalnya semua barang 25.000.000 tuan"

"Bayar cepet ming"

"Eh iya.ini mbak pake black card"

"Sudah tuan,terima kasih banyak semoga dateng kembali" ucap sang penjaga kasir.

Fyi guys mereka berdua cuman ngambil stoler doang,kalau mereka bawa barang yang lain itu berat gak kuat ngangkat,jadinya ya mereka nyewa kurir buat ngirim tuh barang.

Ini nih barang yang di beli oleh papa ming dan mommy woo

Kasurnya minu harganya Rp 7.000.000

Lemari bajunya minu harganya Rp 6.000.000

Stoler yang di pake minu Rp 7.000.000

Perlengkapan 1 Rp 2.500.000

Perlengkapan 2 Rp 2.500.000

Mahal kan guys,orang kaya mah bebas.okay back to story.

"Emm...tem gue laper" sahut wonwoo yang masih dorong si minu yang ada dalam stoler.

"Ih tem gue laper ayo beli makan" tapi tetep aja si mingyu gak yaut,bikin wonwoo takut,takut kalau ntar mingyu sawan kan dia yang repot.

Dengan mengumpulkan energi dalam akhirnya si wonu ngomong

"Appa~...eomma laper ayo cari makan,si minu juga pasti laper" Ucap wonwoo selembut mungkin kalau perlu selembut su*tra.

"Ayoo!" Sahut mingyu dengan semangat.

Akhirnya merekan pun mencari makan,so hari ini itu mereka itu seneng bareng si minu.

Si minu itu kayak malaikat yang dateng di tengah perang.

(Night at Meanie's aparterment)

Mereka sekarang lagi nonton di kamar soalnya mereka tuh lagi mager banget buat jalan ke ruang tamu,dan di kamar mereka itu tvnya juga.

Mereka lagi nonton disney liat boiboy,tapi ya gak nonton 100% si mingyu itu asik gangguin minu,kadang mingyu mainin pipi gembil minu kayak squisy,trus kadang nyium nyium pipi minu membuat si minu ketawa.

Tuh bayi emang amazing jarang banget nangis kalaupun nangis pasti gara gara kepanasan.minu gak suka panas guys.trus gara gara laper,popoknya gak nyaman,boboknya di ganggu mingyu.

Kek sekarang,si minu itu udah capek banget keliatan dia udah nempel tengkurep ngadep wonwoo. Wonwoo yang ngerti kalau si anak udah mulai ngantuk trus nyuruh mingyu diem.

Yakali udah malem trus si minu nangis kan repot,iya kalau si minu nangisnya kalem lah ini sekali nangis bisa ngalahin toa masjid mana ngegas lagi.

Jadi sekarang si wonwoo udah gendong minu sambil nepok nepok tuh pantat bayi biar bobok.

Gak lama si minu pun akhirnya bobok di kasur barunya,dan si wonwoo ya balik ke kasur trus rebahin badannya.

"Nu" Ucap mingyu tapi tak ada sahutan dari wonwoo,saat noleh wonwoo ternyata udah bocan.

"Lah si triplek main tidur aja,pasti capek ya macannya aku"

"Yaudah good night ya sayang" ucap mingyu trus ngecup ujung kepala wonwoo.

Gak lama mingyu juga tidur di samping wonwoo,fyi si wonwoo itu belum tidur guys cuman merem aja sih dan dia tau apa yang di ucapkan mingyu,dan ucapan mingyu barusan itu buat wonwoo ambyar se ambyar ambyarnya.

Pas hampir wonwoo tertidur ada suara dering hpnya...

Wonwoo pun mengangkat telfonnya

"Halo?"

TBC

Btw disini gak bisa munculin gambar,jadi kalau mau liat gambarnya di wp guys

Aku mau hiatus dulu tapi masih bingung akutuhaku bingung chapter selanjutnya aku bahas apa,give me saran juseyooo~~.

Betewe ini chapter 1k lebih loh


	6. 6부

"Halo?"

'Oh halo,eumm bibi jung'

"Iya,apa ini wonu?ada apa sayang?"

"Iya ini aku bi,apa bibi sudah nerima pesanku tadi siang?"

'Oh iya sudah,wonu apa kau sudah bicara dengan mommymu tentang masalah ini?'

"Aku belum memberi tau mommy bi,yasudah besok pagi aku tunggu bibi ya,sampai jumpa selamat malam bi"

'Ah baiklah,selamat malam wonu'

Flasback

(At food court)

Setelah hampir 5 menit mereka muter muter buat cari meja di food court akhirnya dapet juga.maklum kalau minggu food court pasti rame.Mingyu dan wonwoo langsung duduk sedangkan minu yang berada di dalam stoller dipindahkan ke pangkuan mingyu.

Sedangkan wonwoo sibuk dengan hpnya.

'Aissshh dimana sih kontak bibi jung' batin wonwoo yang geram tak menemukan kontak bibinya.

Melihat wonwoo sibuk sama hpnya membuat mingyu berdecih.

"Ck,eh plek inget anak woy tadi kata laper udah sampe sini malah hpan"

"Emang apa urusan lu sih,ini penting tau lagian lu juga bukan siapa siapa gua kan,gantian ngurusin minu lu pikir gua aja orang tuanya?minu juga anak elu kali" sahut wonwoo yang kembali sibuk dengan hpnya.

"Y-ya tapi kan elu sekarang jadi emaknya minu nu"

"Terus?gua emang emaknya minu sekarang tapi ini keadaan genting!" Perdebatan mereka berdua semakin menjadi hanya karena hp.

"Eh nu!lebih penting mana sih ha!minu apa hp lu" mingyu yang sudah kesal akhirnya memarahi wonu,yang di marahin malah kicep.

Pertengkaran mereka berhenti.

"Nu lu urus minu dulu dah,gua mau kebelakang dulu" lanjut mingyu dan memberikan minu pada wonwoo,setelah mingyu pergi wonwoo meletakan minu kembali kestollernya.

Wonwoo mengambil botol asi dari dalam tas bayi,lalu menuangakan kedalam botol dot minu.ya kali wonwoo nyusui si minu. setelahnya wonwoo memberikan itu pada minu.

Pemberian wonwoo langsung diterima minu secara senang,bayi itu lalu menyusu dalam botol dotnya seolah olah dia menyusu pada seorang ibu.

Wonwoo masih fokus pada hpnya tapi dia tak lupa untuk mengawasi minu juga.

'Assa aku dapat juga' batin wonwoo

To. Bibi jung

Bi ini aku wonwoo,apa bibi besok tak sibuk aku sangat perlu bantuan bibi besok pagi,aku sekarang tinggal di aparterment diamond pasti bibi tau kan?aku berada di no.1706,aku harap bibi bisa membantuku.

Send.

Setelah menekan tombol send tak lama mingyu datang.

"Minu mana?"

"Dia ada di dalam stoller,kurasa dia sudah kenyang setelah kuberi asi"

"Lu gak mesan apa apa dari tadi?"

"Kagak gua mager,pesenin ya katanya lu bapaknya minu,kan minu anak kita jadi kalau gitu pesenin gua ya yang sama kayak elu juga gakpapa"

"Kagak mau,beli aja sendiri!"

"Oh gitu lu gak mau ok fi-" sebelum wonu ngelanjutin kalimat yang bikin dia ngambek mingyu pun berdiri dari tempatnya

"Tunggu disini yang anteng,gua mau mesen dulu"

"Appa ming emang dabest"

"Ck"

Flasback end.

(At meanie's aparterment)

Matahari belum menampakan sinarnya yang terang tapi wonwoo sudah bangun dari tidurnya,dia beranjak turun dari kasurnya dan segara mandi.

Setalah mandi wonwoo membangunkan mingyu yang masih terlelap.

"Tem bangun woy"

"5 menit lagi ya?"

"Bangun ato gua siram pake keras lu"

"E-eh iya ini gua bangun,jangan siram gua pake air keras ntar muka gua gak ganteng lagi" ucap mingyu yang langsung ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Wonwoo membereskan tempat tidur mereka.istriable bangetkan. Tepat setelah kasurnya rapi minu bangun dari tempat tidurnya,lalu 1,2,3 minu pun menangis kencang.

Dengan sigap wonwoo langsung mangambil minu dan menggendongnya,tapi saat menggendong minu wonwoo merasa tangganya basah.

"Jadi minunya eomma popoknya udah basah ya,ngompolnya udah berapa liter nak?" Tanya wonwoo yang sedang meletakan minu di tempat kusus mengganti popok.

Dengan telaten membuat tangis minu sedikit demi sedikit berkurang tapi sesosok makhluk astral udah meluk wonwoo dari belakang siapa lagi kalau bukan mingyu.

"Good morning my wife" ucap mingyu dan tak lupa memberi morning kiss pada wonwoo,entah kenapa naluri mingyu jadi seperti naluri seorang suami dan bapak.

Yang dicium mingyu cuman blushing gitu. Tapi ya namanya juga tsundere pipinya blushing tapi tetep aja marah marah.

"Woyy first kiss gua!pagi pagi main nyosor aja lu dasar arang gosong lu,pergi kedapur sana buatin sarapan."

Apa salah orang ganteng ini tuhan,pagi udah dapet semprot nistaan -kmg

"Yaelah nu,gitu amat"

Tok...tok...tok...

Tbc...

maapin aing ngaret otak aing bener2 buntu dan nih ff makin gk jelas gitu gk sih guys?

Aku butuh saran plis tinggalin komen kalian tentang nih ff


	7. start jealous?

Tok tok tok

"Iya tunggu sebentar" wonwoo lari kearah pintu

Saat pintu terbuka terlihat seorang yang wonwoo kenal,entah kenapa hatinya langsung sakit melihat orang itu.

"H-hani sunbae" wonwoo tergagap,bagaimana tidak,dia sangat kaget melihat sunbaenya itu berada di apartermentnya

"Oh hai jeon,eum apa mingyu ada di dalam" sapa hani,sunbae wonwoo dan mingyu di sekolahnya yang celiukan nyari mingyu di dalam.

"Eum..itu..s-sunbae tau aparterment ini dari siapa?" Tanya wonwoo sedikit gugup

"Oh itu,aku beberapa hari ini mengikuti mingyu hihihi,apa mingyu ada di dalam?" Tanya hani lagi

"O-oh itu min-" belum sempat wonwoo meneruskan kalimatnya,sosok yang bicarakan tadi sedang berteriak

"Wonu,kemarilah lihat apa yang dilakukan minu!!"

Huh,dasar buluq matilah kau! -jww

"Minu?minu itu siapa won,ah pasti mingyu di dalam iyakan biarkan aku masuk aku mau melihat kekasihku" jelas hani yang akan masuk kedalam aparterment tapi dengan sigap dihalangin oleh wonwoo

Kekasih?jadi kau berpacaran dengan hani sunbae?sakit banget,tapi kok gak berdarah -jww

"m-minu itu a-nu"

"Wonwoo,kau sedang apa ha?"

"Bibi jung"

"Oh dan siapa kau?" Tanya bibi jung yang melihat hani

"Oh,hallo nama saya hani kekasih mingyu bi" ucap hani dengan nada bahagia

"Kekasih?kau kekasih mingyu?aku pikir kekasih mingyu itu-" kalimat bibi jung terpotong karena melihat mingyu yang sedang mengedong bayi,yang tak lain adalah minu

Dan setelah mingyu datang wonwoo langsung masuk kedalam aparterment mereka,dia gak melihat adegan pertemuan sepasang kasih

"Eh ada apa ini?" Tanya mingyu,dan saat berikutnya mingyu kaget melihat sunbaenya itu berada di ambang pintu

"S-sunbae?" Mingyu benar benar kaget melihat sunbaenya itu

"bayi itu?bayi itu siapa gyu?" Tanya hani yang kaget melihat mingyu sedang menggedong bayi

Ok di chapter ini pada kaget berjamaah -choi

"Ah dia,namanya dia kim min woo anakku dan wonwoo?kenapa sunbae?" Jelas mingyu dengan santainya

"A-anakmu dan wonwoo?tapi kan kau kekasihku gyu,kau bercandakan?iyakan?"

"Ah bibi jung,tolong bawa minu kedalam ya" mingyu menganal bibi jung karena dulu saat kecil bibi jung tak hanya menjaga wonwoo tapi menjaga mingyu juga

Dengan sigap bibi jung membawa minu kedalam mengninggalkan mingyu dan hani

"aku tak bercanda sunbae,tapi sejak kapan kita berpacaran?" Tanya mingyu polos

Aing emang gak pacaran sama hani sunbae kok -kmg

Tak lama setalah mendengar ucapan mingyu hani pun berlalu dari aparterment itu

Mingyu kembali masuk kedalam,dia melihat wonwoo sedang bercanda dengan minu dan entah kenapa hati mingyu menghangat.

"Hei kalian akan berangkat jam berapa?mingyu cepat bersiap-siap jangan mematung seperti itu terus"

"Yakk jeon wonwoo sudah jangan ganggu minu lagi,cepat lah pergi ke sekolah biar bibi yang menjaga minu"

Pagi itu aparterment terjadi banyak hal yang mengejutkan.

Perjalanan menuju sekolah sangatlah hening tak ada yang membuka percakapan sama sekali.

Mereka berdua masih sibuk dengan pemikiran masing-masing

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"W-wonu n-nanti aku pul-"

"Terserah kau mau pulang atau tidak kim,itu bukan urusanku urus saja kekasihmu itu" ucap wonwoo yang berjalan duluan ke koridor sekolah

ada yang cemburu cieee -choi

Bacod sia -jww

Jadi cogan mah susah -kmg

T

B

C

Akutuh gatau aku nulis apa,aku pengen update tapi gak ada ide huhuhu makasih eonniku tersayang @wortelnyasebong yang udah ngasih saran masukin hani eonni disini,plis ini chapter terabsrud jangan judge aku ya guys

Don't forget to write your comment


	8. i love you jeon

Ok fix gua masih kobam meanie di vappಥಥ...

@school

Wonwoo pov

Sumpah ya gua tuh males banget hari ini sekolah,gua males sekolah tuh gara gara makhluk hitam,gede (mingyu) tapi gak tau ya napa gua jadi badmood banget.

Ya masa gua pagi udah di terapi shock,bilangnya aja dulu gua ini kesayangannya eh tapi sekarang udah punya pacar sebel kan?

Btw masa gua cemburu?ah kagak kagak,gua kagak boleh cemburu ngapain juga gua cemburu sama si keling oh my to the no banget.

"Eh won,ngapa lo daritadi wajah lo ketekuk gitu" hoshi mandang gua aneh,gua juga mandang hoshi jadi kita berdua pandangan pandangan

Belum juga gua bales pertanyaan si hoshi dateng lah makhluk bulet kek bakso(seungkwan)

"WONWOO!!!LO HARUS JAWAB PERTANYAAN GUA!!!" Seungkwan langsung gebrak meja gua sama hoshi,ya otomatis gua kaget untung kagak latah

Cancie mah gak boleh latah -jww uke cancie 2k17

"Biasa aja kali kwan,mau tanya apa lo ha?!" Itu yang jawab hoshi

"Lo sama mingyu udah punya anak?"

Deg

Seketika gua blank,bener bener blank

"Iya gua sama wonwoo udah punya anak,ngapa lo masalah ndut?" entah sejak kapan mingyu udah berdiri di sebelah seungkwan,plis gua rasa gua mau pingsan sekarang

Wonwoo pov end

͡ ͜ʖ ͡ ͡ ͜ʖ ͡ (plis gua suka sama emot itu)

Author pov

Kelas yang tadinya berisik tiba tiba menjadi hening karena ucapan mingyu

Wonwoo?dia hanya menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja kepalanya terlalu pusing

Semua pasang mata teman temannya tertuju pada mingyu dan wonwoo berharap memberitahu tentang berita ini

"Benarkah?!" Seungkwan sudah sangat heboh

"Iya boo bulat seungkwan" ucap mingyu dengan santainya

Setelah penutaran mingyu,akhirnya wonwoo pun menjelaskan kepada teman sekelasnya tentang keberadaan minu

Tanggapan teman sekelas mereka tentu senang karena tak akan lagi perdebatan diantara mereka menurut teman sekelas mereka sih,lagipula teman sekelas mingyu dan wonwoo sangat mengshipperkan mereka berdua

(͡ ͜ʖ ͡) (͡ ͜ʖ ͡) (͡ ͜ʖ ͡) (͡ ͜ʖ ͡)

오늘의 수업이 완료되었습니다. 내일 아침 새로운 학습 정신으로 보자.(Today's lesson has been completed, see you tomorrow morning with a new spirit of learning)

Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi

*anggep aja itu bel sekolah macem di indo yakk*

"bagaimana kalau hari ini kita mampir ke apparterment kalian" tanya hoshi

"iya gyu boleh ya" bujuk seungkwan yang ngeluarin puppy eyesnya

"Kalau gua sih iya aja,tapi gatau lagi sama si triple" mingyu melirik wonwoo yang sibuk memasukan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas

Wonwoo mendengar mingyu mengatainya tadi tapi dia terlalu malas untuk meladeninya

"Terserah kalian,yang penting jangan menghancurkan appartermentku terutama kau seungkwan"

"Aaa terima kasih won,kami sayang padamu"

Baru mereka akan belajar keluar kelas sudah ada kyulkyung didepan kelas wonwoo dan mingyu

"Kak mingyu,bukankah hari ini kita akan pulang bersama lagi?" Tanya kyulkyung dan mengampit lengan mingyu

Wonwoo melihat itu hanya mendengus kesal,entah kenapa dia kesal kalau mingyu seperti itu

Tadi hani sunbae?sekarang kyulkyung lama lama dia seperti mucikari berapa banyak sih perempuan yang kau miliki - jww

"Eumm kyung maaf ya gua gak bisa,lo pulang sendiri ya?" Balas mingyu halus dan melepaskan genggaman tangan kyulkyung

"Tapi kan kak mingyu udah janji dari kemarin,katanya juga kak mingyu itu sayang sama aku"

Sayang?!bangke banget sih lo gyu - jww

Wonwoo hanya bisa diam ditempat,sedangkan teman - temanya sudah ngacir pulang soalnya hawanya udah nyeremin kalau kata si seungkwan jadi mereka nunda dulu

"Maaf kyung tapi gak bisa,aku sayang kamu itu s..soal..soalnya-"

"Soalnya kak mingyu cinta sama aku kan?" Potong kyulkyung

Sakit tapi gak berdarah,cukup tau ae gyu - jww

mendengar pernyataan kyulkyung membuat wonwoo tambah panas,akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dengan air mata yang sudah tumpah

"Kyung dengerin gua,gua sayang sama lo itu karena gua udah anggep li jadi adek gua jadi tolong jangan berlebihan,lo bisa pulang sendirikan?maaf" ucap mingyu setelah itu meninggalkan kyulkyung dan berlari mencari wonwoo

jadi orang ganteng susah,banyak yang suka kan kasian si cancie - kmg

Mingyu terus berlari menyusuri koridor sampai dia berada di taman belakang sekolah,taman itu sepi tapi ketika melewati taman itu mingyu mendengar suara isakan tangis

"Dasar mingyu jelek,bodoh,aku membencimu!!"

"Kau bajingan,waktu kecil kau dulu bilang padaku kalau kau suka padaku setelah kita bertengkar kau melepukan pertanyaanmu itu!!"

"Kau benar - benar aaaaaa!!!!kenapa kau begitu bodoh kim"

Wonwoo merancau sedaritadi dengan air matanya dan ingusnya yang keluar *plis ya gua pengen ketawa nulis bagian ini*

entah sejak kapan mingyu telah duduk disamping wonwoo

Wonwoo yang melihat mingyu dengan cepat berdiri tapi malah dia jatuh kepelukan mingyu

"L..lepaskan aku brengsek!"

"Tidak,tidak akan won" mingyu tetap memeluk wonwoo bahkan sangat erat

Wonwoo tak memilik kekuatan apapun dia hanya pasrah dan menangis di pundak wonwoo

Tak berapa lama mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka,mingyu menghapus sisa air mata wonwoo

"Dengarkan aku won,aku tak dekat dengan perempuan manapun dan soal hani sunbae aku tak berpecaran dengannya kau paham,tolong maafkan aku"

"Wonu~"

"Hufttt dan soal aku menyukaimu,ya aku masih menyukaimu dari dulu hingga sekarang walaupun kita masih musuh-"

"Kau dulu yang mengajak musuhan!"

"jangan memotong pembicaraanku,kau tau itukan"

Wonwoo pun kicep

"Walaupun kita masih musuhan aku tetap menyukaimu,dan aku mohon setelah pernyataanku ini aku ingin kita kembali bersahabat seperti dulu"

"Bahkan aku mau lebih dari sahabat won" sambung mingyu yang menggegam tangan wonwoo,wonwoo hanya melihat mingyu bingung entah antara bingung atau blank

Cieee aku kamuan,cieee bau2 mau di tembak,cieee yang mau.. - choi

Bacodh - jww

Kampret ಥಥ - choi

"Wonu kasih gua kesempatan buat dapetin hati lo lagi,would you be mine?" Tanya mingyu

Wonwoo yang mendengar pernyataan itu udah ambyar kawan blank gatau mau seneng apa sedih

"Iya"

"Ha?"

"Iya gua mau bego,congek ya kuping lo" namanya juga wonwoo tetap tsundere

Mingyu antara mau seneng udah di terima tapi juga emosi di katain congek

"Ih untung sayang,dasar triplek tsundere lo yang"

"Ngapa gak suka?! Yang?! Geli gua bego dipanggil gitu"

"Dasar lo triplek"

"Item buluq"

Mereka berpelukan tapi tetap saling mengejek satu sama lain dan tertawa

"Oh jadi gitu ya?liat aja lo berdua bakal gua hancurin hubungan kalian berdua liat aja"

Ternyata ada satu orang yang melihat kejadian mingyu dan wonwoo

T

B

C

Aaaaa meanie udah jadiankan,plis ini apa ambyar akutuh gatau nulis apa?ini lanjutannya kek gimana juga kgk tau,ada yg mau nyaranin next chapternya gak?au dah sekain dulu dah,mungkin next chapternya sibuk sama meanie dan baby minuಥಥ


	9. jadian

-Mingyu pov-

Gue seneng banget soalnya gue jadian sama si triplek(read:wonwoo)

Tapi ada yang gak enak sih,gue tau pas gue nembak wonwoo gue liat ada nayoung noona di balik pohon

Gue jadi takut kalau si wonu di apa-apain sama nayoung

Perjalanan pulang gue sama wonu pegangan tangan,dan tangannya wonu itu 'Wow' alus banget borrrr tapi ada yang gue gak suka kalau pegangan tangan sama dia

Tangan gue keliatan item banget,jadi macem kopi susu

Bhaqssss ngakak,akhirnya sadar ming? - choi

Bacodh,lo juga item bego -kmg

Gue item manis,lo item pahit hahaha -choi

Hina aja kiming koadh kok -kmg

"Gyu napa lo liat ke tangan mulu" tanya wonu ke gue

"Ehmmm anu yang,aduh apa ya?"

"Apa sih?lo risih pegangan tangan sama gue?iya!jawab gk lo!yaudah gak usah pegang tangan gue!" Sahut wonu ngehempasin tangan gue dan pergi jalan duluan di depan gue

Dia ngambek kayaknya,kalau udah gitu ya gue bingung mau ngapain akhirnya gue kejar dia dan megang tangannya

"Yang bukan gitu maksud aku"

"Ehmm...a..a..anu"

"Sebenernyaakumindersoalnyatanganakuitemkamuputihjadimacemkopisusu" ucap gue cepet dengan satu tarikan nafas

"Hah?apa lo ngomong apa?" Tanya wonu ke gue jangan lupain wajahnya yg bingung bikin tambah imut aja

Mao nyosor rasanya -kmg

"Huftt...maksudnya tangan aku hitam kamu putih jadi kalau pegangan sama kamu jadi kayak kopi susu gitu yang" jelas gue ke wonu,dia masih mencerna omongan gue deh kayaknya

Tapi gak berapa lama dia ketawa ngakak sampe idungnya mengerut lucu gitu

"Jadi cuman itu"

"Iya"

"Gu- eh maksudnya aku seneng kalau kamu nyadar diri sih hahaha" si ayang masih aja ketawa ngakak,kan sebel akutuh

"Udah ah,udah sampe jangan ngembek ya,hate you gyu" ucap wonu dan setelah dia nyium pipi gue

Hate you?eh hate you kalau di kamus wonu pan love you

Love you too neng

Aduh senangnya dalam hati

Kalau dicium wonu

Omg

Heol

Mimpi apa semalem

Duh kok pipi gue panas

Gue masih diem di depan pintu

"Lah eh ngapain lo di depan pintu?masuk buruan!"

Itu tadi yang ngomong wonu,dia balik lagi ke yang asli

Apa gue ngambek terus aja ya biar bisa di cium

Neng wonu aak padamu

-Mingyu pov end-

@ aparterment meanie

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" Tanya bibi jung ke mingyu dan wonwoo

"Kami bi?"

"Lalu siapa lagi?"

"Oh kami baru jadian bi" sahut mingyu yang sedang bermain bersama minu

"Oh jadian?APA!KALIAN JADIAN!OMG AKHIRNYA KAPALKU BERLAYAR" jawab bibi jung kegirangan

Bibi fangirl juga toh? -choi

Iya dong,dan kapalku meanie -bibi jung

"Hah?" Mingyu dan wonwoo majang wajah blank gimana gitu

Tak terasa sudah malam dan sejam tadi akhirnya bibi jung pulang kerumahnya sekarang cuman ada mingyu,wonwoo,dan bayi minu

"Acucucucucu ini anak siapa?anak siapa hmm kok imut gini" mingyu masih bermain bersama minu

Dia meletakan minu di dadanya yang bidang

Wonwoo sedang menyeduh susu,wonwoo tidak membuat susu di dapur soalnya di kamar mereka ada denspenser jadi memudahkan mereka kalau tengah malam minu ingin susu

"Susunya sudah siap" wonwoo berjalan menuju kasur tempat ayah dan anak itu bercanda

Mingyu pun meletakan minu diantara dia dan wonwoo,mereka tidur berhadap dengan minu

Sesekali mingyu dengan jahilnya manarik botol susu minu

"Gyu jangan diganggu,biarkan dia minum susunya"

Tapi tetap saja mingyu menggoda anaknya itu sampai akhirnya minu pun menangis

"Ishhh sudah ku katakan jangan ganggu dia,jadi nangiskan?" Omel wonwoo dan langsung menggedong minu menenangkan bayi mungil itu

"Cup...cup...ustttt sudah malam ya minu jangan nangis jagoan bunda gak boleh cengeng" ucap wonwoo sambil nepok nepok bokong minu biar diem

"Yang~~" panggil mingyu

"Diem lo areng,gue marah sama lo"

"T..tapikan,yaudah mau marah ya marah aja" mingyu ngambek wankawan

Wonwoo berjalan ke arah box bayi minu karena bayi itu sudah terlelap tidur

"Mingyu~"

"Sayang~"

"Hey kok kamu yang ngambek sih yang"

"Kan aku udah bilang jangan gangguin si minu dulu biar tuh bayi bisa tidur trus kita bisa berduan"

"Eh?"

"Udah gak ngambek"

"Uhh...kamu lebih sayang sama minu"

"Lah?kan minu anak aku gyu kamu juga kan ayahnya lagian dia masih bayi gyu"

"Kalau gitu now i'm your baby kim wonwoo~" ucap mingyu tepat di telinga wonwoo dan langsung mengngungkung tubuh wonwoo

"M..mi..ming..mingyu apa yang kau lakukan" wonwoo menatap mingyu takut

Takut di bobol,kan belom sah

"Aku bakal buatin minu adek " kata mingyu dan setelahnya mencium wonwoo ganas tak lupa juga lumatan,dan jilatan di kuping dan leher wonwoo

"Eunghpanas

inghhhh...geli yang" wonwoo semakin menenggelamkan mingyu ke ceruk lehernya

"Yang boleh ya?" Yang ditanya hanya mengaggukan kepala

Desahan wonwoo semakin panas

"Ahhh...ahhh...emmm...ming...hhhh...gyu"

"Teruslah mendesah sayang"

Tapi setelah itu

Oekkkkk...oekkkkkk...oekkkkkk...

Kampret ganggu aja sih,dasar bayi nyebelin -kmg

Huh,selamat -jww

Oekkk..oekkk -kmw

Mampos -choi

Tbc

Plisss aing masih polos sepolos dedeq minu,btw siapa yang salah nebak hahaha ekspetasi dan realita emang beda kok guys *gak nyambung bego

Okdah jangan lupa baca ya,maap telat update,bigthanks sma kalian semua lop u guys


	10. failed

'Inces note'

Maaf banget aing ngaret updatenya,aing gak ada ide buat lanjutin nih ff au dah napa pingin inces unpub nih ff sebetulnya

Ini note aing taruh di atas biar di baca,mksh bngt buat kalian semua yang udah ngevoment nih ff

Makasih para sider2ku

Udah segitu aja note dari inces bye~

*HELLO BABY*

Kegiatan ena mingyu terganggu gara-gara tangis minwoo

"Tuh kan anak lo nangis,minggir dulu"

"Tapi kan yan-"

'Jdukkkk'

Itu suara jatuh mingyu yang di dorong oleh wonwoo

Mingyu sudah tertelungkup di lantai berkarpet kamar mereka meratapi nasibnya dan dari kejauhan dia melihat wonwoo mengambil minwoo dari box bayinya

"Yang buatin minwoo susu dong"

"Kan kamu punya yang,kenapa gak nyusu di kamu aja kan sekal-"

"Buatin minwoo susu atau berakhir dengan tytyd lo gua jadiin sup buat sarapan ntar pagi?" mingyu yang mendengar ucapan pacarnya itu langsung berjalan ke meja yang berada di kamar mereka dan membuatkan minwoo susunya

Tak berapa lama mingyu sudah balik menghampiri wonwoo di ranjang dengan minwoo di sampingnya

"Yang ini susunya" wonwoo menerima susu itu dengan senang hati

"Makasih ming appa" tak lupa dengan senyum memikat khas jewewe

Senyumnya,meleleh abang neng -kmg yang tercyduck senyum jww

Lha si item ngapa dah jadi kayak orang sawan,senyum senyum gitu -jww

Kapan diminumin susu -kmw

'Oekkkkkkk oekkkkkk'

"Astaga,iya minu tunggu sebentar susunya masih panas sayang" mingyu pun naik ke kasur mereka dan menepuk nepuk bokong anaknya itu

"Yang popoknya kayaknya penuh deh" wonwoo segera memegang bokong minu

Ngecek popoknya dan bener kata mingyu,popoknya minu basah

"Yang pegangin dulu dotnya minu,jangan di jailin awas kalau di jailin" setelah itu wonwoo pergi ke lemari minu buat ambil stock popoknya

mingyu daritadi liat pergerakan wonwoo yang kesana kemari dibuat pusing dan tanpa sadar susu minu udah abis aja

Etdah kuat banget nih bocah nyusu -kmg sang ayah yang tercyduck

"Yang susunya minu udah abis"

"Yaudah lo lepas dulu popoknya" wonwoo masih aja sibuk muter kamar kan mingyu jadi pusing sendiri

"Yang nyari apa sih?muter macem baling baling bambu doraemon pusing aku yang"

"Lo liat tisu basahnya minu gk?"

"Oh tisu basah,a..nu i..tu... aduh anu"

"Anu apa sih,ngomong yang jelas dong!"

"Itu tisu basahnya di kamar mandi yang"

"Lha kok disitu?" wonwoo langsung lari ke kamar mandi

"Itu tadi aku abis nyolo yang,berhubung tisu kering abis ya udah aku minta tisu basahnya minu sekalian biar tytyd aku wangi gitu yang" ucap mingyu dan jangan lupa cengiran tanpa dosanya

Wonwoo maunya marah tapi ini udah malem dan wonwoo cuman bisa ngelus dadanya doang

anjirrr untung sayang,ehe(͡ ͜ʖ ͡) -jww

"Anjir lain kali kalau mau nyolo pake tisu sendiri jangan pake tisu punya anak lo bego"

"Iya bunda sayang" mingyu udah nyengir macem om pedo gitu

"Nah sekarang minu bobok ya" ucap wonu yang lagi nina boboin minu di kasur mereka

"Lho lho lho yang kok minu bobok disini?" mingyu yang udah rebahin dirinya di kasur di buat shock

"Mang napa,sekali-kali yang minu bobok sini" ucap wonwoo

Lha batal naena dong -kmg

Hahaha,asik batal naena -jww

~~~~~ -kmw

tbc

Segitu dulu ya guys,aku gtw mao nulis apagive me idea plis


End file.
